


Grand Bonheur

by Saniika



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Comedy, prince/commoner prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 18:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saniika/pseuds/Saniika
Summary: Prompt for Prince/commoner from tumblr: The prince and the commoner meet in a forest when the prince accidentally injures the commoner. Victuuri.T rating for a swear word?





	Grand Bonheur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Salty_Caramel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_Caramel/gifts).



> warnings are posted at the end of the chapter - you can click on the more notes link and then return up with the button TOP.  
> I post these at the end so I don't spoil anything. Please proceed at your own caution.
> 
> Beta-ed by [Icanseeclearlynow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICanSeeClearlyNow/works), whom I gotten to know through bb on the server!  
> Please check out the writer. Showering them with love is healthy!

It’s the weirdest thing Chris has ever done so far. 

Yuuri loved to draw his whole life, the first tool being - the best stick from their tree and trampled mud in their yard. His first art wasn’t much, just scratches really. Yet that’s all it took for Mari to oh and ah. Then she showed his parents, more ohs and ahs. That led to the town’s chief with more gradious ohs and ahs, but Yuuri doesn’t remember it since he was too small then to remember the important sounding words they used to describe his skills. 

Years went by and for all his luck, he couldn’t understand how this happened. Yuuri ended up as an apprentice of Master Christophe. A very skilled artist who served the russian court and enjoyed the grace of the Tsarevich. This would suggest that Master Christophe was refined, cultured and knew how to pace himself. Oh how wrong Yuuri was thinking he’ll be taught from the best, intelligent and graceful painter of its time.

Here, in the woods, they were Chris (because he didn’t like the titles, well he did, but only when he wanted to impress anything with two legs and a hole to stick it in), the Tsarevich and Yuuri.

Now, it did start quite logically. Yet it kinda didn’t end up that way. The Tsarevich sat on a horse in his complete uniform, despite the scorching summer weather. Sir Christophe stood behind his canvas few meters away and made smooching noises, trying to give encouraging comments to the Tsarevich. It sounded similar to the noises you would make when you wanted to call a horse.

“Mwah! Mwah! “Te voir me cause grand bonheur! Fantastique!”

Christ spoke in French and the Tsarevich didn’t say anything, just followed his orders, nodded or shook his head.

Yuuri didn’t understand how Chris could do all these things. Just saying this is the royal portrait for marriage proposal purposes and that it needs the extra convincing touch, he dragged the Tsarevich to the woods to pose for his painting. Chris didn’t care about the comfort of his patron at all and his vision de l’art was the most important. Who knows, maybe his painting were so good that his clients allowed him to make them suffer like that. Yuuri couldn’t help but shake his head this time, looking worriedly from Chris to the Tsarevich.

Chris demanded that the Tsarevich’ entourage must step away at least 50 feet from the monarch, because - “We get bad lumière! Non non, off you go!” Audacious! Even the guards had to go and the Tsarevich sat there composed as ever, smiling a little tight, allowing it all.

Now that Yuuri thought about it, he didn’t look very eager to have his portrait done. Perhaps it had to do with the fact that his uncle Yakov had ordered it and rumors had it, it caused a big fight between the two. Yuuri was ripped out of his thoughts when Chris jabbed him with an elbow to his ribs and motioned him towards the Tsarevich. Yuuri raised his eyebrows in question.

Chris licked his lips impatiently, an unpretty frown (he was terrified of frowning, it supposedly caused early onset of wrinkles) adorned his forehead and commanded Yuuri. “Allez! Allez! You take water to tsarévitch, he’s dry like a prune. We can’t have that. Allez!”

And thus Yuuri walked to the horse and offered the monarch a wooden bowl with water. He couldn’t see him well since the sun outshone his profile, but something about the quiet pleased spasibo made Yuuri’s cheeks flush a little; which was not caused by the summer heat. The joy didn’t last long, since just as the Tsarevich was about to pass the bowl to Yuuri’s waiting hand - a magpie, probably following the shiny reflection of the water, flew straight to his gloved hands and the bowl flipped its contents on Yuuri’s face. Because he has his eyes open at that time and didn’t close them quick enough, the stinging sensation made him so surprised he tripped over his own feet and flattened out in the grass like a beaten apple.

A helpless cry escaped his lips, because his ankle got twisted and from the shooting pain it sent to his whole body he saw stars. Yuuri didn’t manage to stand, but he was up, held in someone’s gentle but strong hands and no one was shouting at him. There was shouting but it was in French, so he didn’t understand what’s happening right away. Within minutes the whole convoy was packed, Chris quiet as a mouse and Yuuri… 

Yuuri was sitting in the Tsarevich’ brougham, with Tsarevich inside and Tsarevich holding his hand. He was asking Yuuri to call him by his first name Victor and apologized profusely for causing his injury. And no one was allowed inside the carriage outside Tsarevich and Yuuri.

Turned out the Tsarevich was just as weird as Chris.

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: mentions of the word asshole and suggestion of Chris' preferences in regards to his sexuality - Yuuri twists his ankle but he'll be fine
> 
> Fic title from the movie Les Visiteurs - [Jean Reno's quote](https://tenor.com/view/les-visiteurs-jean-reno-gif-5259792).
> 
> Thank you for reading! Did you like the work? Please let me know and share it :)  
> I appreciate the motivation!


End file.
